The Unforeseen
by AthenaSerena
Summary: The war was over, the celebrations began, the lost we're mourned and the unforeseen was about to become more than imaginable. A Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

The Unforeseen

Notice:  Right all characters belong to the wonderful J., the only thing I own is the story line. This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me and this first chapter is rather short, but its just the start.

Summary:

The war was over, the celebrations began, the lost we're mourned and the unforeseen was about to become more than imaginable.

Chapter 1 - The Letter

High pitched squeals we're herd throughout the rickety burrow, making Hermione groan, she'd been having such a peaceful sleep that it was almost unimaginable. With a sigh she slowly dragged herself out of the comfort of her bed within Ginny's room in the burrow, noticing Ginny was not in her bed, she came to the conclusion that she must be downstairs. As she raked her slender fingers through her untameable hair, she decided to see what all the commotion was about that woke her up. She slowly pulled on a jumper over her pyjamas willing her body to wake up fully. Making her way downstairs she noticed the Weasley family and Harry sitting around the large kitchen table listening to Ginny talking too fast for her to keep up in her half sleeping state of mind. Sitting down at the table she continued to will her body to listen to Ginny, but couldn't keep up. Just then Mrs, Weasley pushed a plate full of a lovely full English breakfast in front of her, before she could take a bite, Ginny waved a letter in front of her face. Taking a closer look at the letter she noticed it was addressed to her. Taking the letter from Ginny, she turned it over to notice the Hogwarts symbol. Looking up at everyone's smiling faces she questioned, " Why have I got a letter from Hogwarts?"

Ginny laughed, "Just read it Hermione."

With a sigh she opened the letter and read.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to take year 7 at Hogwarts, due to the circumstances of last year many of our students either did not get the appropriate education needed to undertake the society of the wizarding world, or we're unable to attend._

_Please find the enclosed list of all necessary equipment and books needed to complete your final year at Hogwarts, Term begins September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__, although this position is optional, we hope you will attend your final year and will look forward to seeing you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Looking up from the letter with a look of pure shock, her shaking hands put the letter down. Almost silently muttering, "We can go back." Suddenly letting out a high pitched squeal much like the one she had heard that morning, she jumped up. Ecstatic she could go back to a place she considered home. Grabbing Ginny's arms, the pair started jumping up and down with glee. She was going back to Hogwarts, a place she loved dearly.

Standing up with a huge smile on his face, harry pulled Hermione and Ginny into a hug, which all the Weasley's joined in with. After the group hug, Harrys smile faltered a little, enough for Hermione to notice, "what's wrong Harry?" she asked.

With a sigh he replied. "I'm not going back; I can't face being there without seeing everything that happened all over again. I got aurora training; they accepted me even though I didn't get the grades the ministry want to take me on."

Hermione smiled at him, "I'm happy for you Harry, you'll be a great aurora."

"Thanks Mione."


	2. The Train

Notice:  How I wished I could tell you that I own Harry Potter but sadly I don't *Sigh*

Summary:

The war was over, the celebrations began, the lost we're mourned and the unforeseen was about to become more than imaginable.

Chapter 2 – The train

Getting ready to board the Hogwarts express with Ginny and Ron feeling relieved to be going back and as a single tear fell, she thought of her parents, who were yet to be found as they still had no memory of ever having a daughter they loved so dearly, they didn't even know their real names, and she thought of Harry and how much she would miss him and need him over the next year, both Ginny and Ron we're there for her but after realising things were never going to work out between them she had formed a closer brotherly sisterly bond with Harry Potter. Taking one last look at Mr and Mrs Weasley on the platform, with a small smile she stepped onto the train, wiping the tear that had escaped from her face. Walking down the train silently to find a compartment, Luna opened the compartment door a few feet ahead.

"Hey Hermione" Luna smiled in her dreamy voice.

"Luna" the three Gryffindor's smiled in union.

"Care to join us?" she asked as she disappeared back into the compartment.

Looking towards Ron who had a slight confusion to his previously smiling, cheerful face, looking towards the girls he questioned, "Who could us be, Neville and most people we know didn't come back."

With a shrug and a frown she replied, "it could be anyone Ronald, I'm sure someone she knows came back." She walked off to head into the compartment rolling her eyes at Ron as she went.

Walking into the compartment Hermione let out a small gasp of shock and confusion, standing almost statue like finding herself incapable of moving so she just stared at the pale boy with white blonde hair sitting in the corner of the compartment staring out the window looking as though he was lost in thought. Without noticing Ron had walked in, Hermione was shoved out the way by a red faced ginger boy, "Malfoy," He spat. "What are you doing here with Luna?"

"Who said it was any of your business weasel?" Draco Malfoy smirked back, without even taking his eyes from his stare out of the window.

Snapping out of her trace, Hermione raised her voice. "Ronald Weasley, will you calm down. Now."

Ronald suddenly snapped out of the glare he was giving the boy just blankly staring out the widow, to look at the bushy haired girl that was glaring at him.

"What?" he glared.

"You know what Ronald."

"No I don't, but it seems that your sticking up for the ferret, so I'll leave and let you guys get all friendly , but last time I checked he was the bad guy." He stomped out of the compartment in a mass of muttered curse words and stomping footsteps.

Stomping into the hallway of the train Hermione shouted after Ron, "The time for childish games is over Ronald, the same way the war is. It's over, it's done with."

Sitting back down in the compartment with the rest, she noticed that while Luna and Ginny were distracted with a topic of conversation, Malfoy has moved his line of vision towards her. After a small nod in thanks, he turned back to stare out the window. Hermione was confused by his actions but smiled to herself, for no matter what Ron thought she knew she had done the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Year

Notice:  How I wished I could tell you that I own Harry Potter but sadly I don't *Sigh*

Summary:

The war was over, the celebrations began, the lost we're mourned and the unforeseen was about to become more than imaginable.

Chapter 3 - A New Year

Priding herself on being intellectual and having answers for everything, as she walked into the great hall she still could not get her head round Malfoy's small gesture earlier on the Hogwarts express. It infuriated her to no end, that she had no answer to this, to why he has made an appreciating gesture towards her specifically. She though back to war, he had looked so scared, so alone. Could he have changed his views of muggleborns or of life itself? Suddenly she let of a small snort. As she noticed everyone look towards her, Hermione blushed. Quietly whispering a small apology and turning to Professor McGonagall, who was making the normal start of term speech.

"let the feast begin" piped the old Professor, as an assortment of mouth-watering food appeared in front of her.

Looking around she noticed Ron had sat away from her with Seamus, who had surprisingly returned to Hogwarts, with a small sigh at the redhead she tucked into the feast.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny." Hermione replied looking up from her food.

"Stop over thinking things about Ron, you know how his temper gets and it's been worse since.. You know.. Fred" she looked at the brunette, who noticed Ginny eyes had started to glimmer with a fresh flow of tears threatening to spill down her face. Hermione decided to change the subject, knowing that Ginny's mental scars were far from healed.

"I know Gin.." Hermione cut off looking at the girl walking down the hall ad sitting firmly between Ron and Seamus. Hermione groaned. "What's she doing back?"

Ginny looked over, letting out a small growl. "What the hell is she doing here?"

With a small shrug, she replied. "I don't know Gin, but when it comes to Lavender Brown nothing good can ever come from it. Especially when mixed with a certain Ronald Weasley."

"Hey Hermione, you don't still have feelings for my brother. Do you?"

Hermione faced the little redhead, and let off a small chuckle. "No way, after we kissed during the war, we spoke it over and decided that between the two of us. It was never going to work."

Ginny frowned. "Well that shoots down our sisterhood."

Hermione chuckled. "Just because I'm not going to marry your brother doesn't mean we're not sisters."

"I suppose you're right there 'Mione."

"I'm always right, brightest witch of our age remember?" she laughed as Ginny joined with her.

Suddenly the food in front of them disappeared. And a small cough came from the front of great hall. Everyone looked to the front of the room, towards McGonagall, who had stood in front of the Professors table. "Head boy and girl and all prefects, you will take first years to their dorms. I'd like all returning seventh years to wait behind, to discuss the housing arrangements. I believe with all your stomachs full, you are all very tired, so I bid you all a goodnight." With a wave of the headmistresses hand the students all got up and shifted their tired body up to bed. The few returning seventh remained behind. Hermione noticed that the returning seventh years consisted of Herself, Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Terry Boot and a few others she didn't know.

"Well this appears to be all of you, not as many as I would have liked but I'm glad to see you all have returned." She said. "Right anyway, to business, as you all know you shall take your lessons separately from the other years, as there are not many of you, you shall all be put together in one class." A few groans we're heard but McGonagall chose to ignore them. "You shall also all share the same living quarters, you will all share a dorm room and the girls will be in the girls dorm and the boys in the boys dorm."

"That's total rubbish." A shout came from the small group of students.

"Ronald Weasley, I believe you are all for house unity and will be expected to share a dorm with the other houses and you'll enjoy your final year here." She replied sternly.

Ron just scowled at the floor, muttering words under his breath; Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

"right, if you'd all like to follow me, I'll show you all your new dorm room."

**I know updates are kind of taking long, I've got so much work to do for college. So I apologize for the wait, I shall try my hardest to keep it going as fast as possible. Again, I'm new to this, so it will be a slow start but shall get better, I promise.**

**Read and review please, good review or any comments at things I should look over would be helpful.**

**Athena.**


End file.
